Fugere Illusion: Trailer
by Vaati Star
Summary: A trailer that may or may not show some of the future of Fugere Illusion. Who really knows, but this was a spark of inspiration I had and I wanted to share it with all of you. Please read and review.


_AN: I do not own anything that appears here._

 _So I got bored and decided to do what I would call a written trailer. It's basically a script of a trailer. This is one of those times where I would highly suggest using the BGM that I provide the name of to listen to while reading. Is this a show of the future? Who knows it could or it could not be. Never trust a trailer is in full effect here. But who knows what the future holds?_

 _But without Further ado._

 _Let the credits roll._

 _BGM: Breath of the Wild: Trailer Theme – Orchestral Cover_

The sky was dark over a forgotten field a cliff on the horizon as a man in a cloak walked through the field, his body obscured by the cloak and the tall grass as he walked amongst the field of grass. The cloak of the man was a deep black, blending in with the dark of night as the man slowly lifted his head, looking up at the moonlight night sky before pulling his hand out from under his cloak before putting his hand down in the grass.

Gripping his hand around something the man pulled up on whatever it was. There was a quiet whoosh as blades of tall grass were sent flying. In the man's hand was a large and rusted double bladed axe. It's design was twisted yet at the same time simple and dark as the man gripped the massive axe in one hand before tilting it slightly, light bouncing off the massive axe and into the field from several angles.

The light landed on several objects hidden by the grass. A rusted staff topped by a purple crystal. A rusted purple and black broadsword sword that had a soft purple glow to it. A katana sticking straight up amongst the grass with sparks flying off the edge, A rusted bow without a string, a doll holding a silver and small lance covered in dirt and rust, and a helmet with a faint spark of life held within, shown by the blue glow in the visor. The light bouncing of the axe suddenly faded as the moon went dark, the man holding the axe looking up in anger before throwing his hood off, revealing his dark face and white hair with anger in his eyes before pointing his axe at the dark moon just before darkness came over him from the lack of light.

* * *

A girl with long white hair stood atop a spire, a staff topped by a purple crystal in her hands as she looked out from the tower she was in, a fierce look in her purple eyes as she look down upon the archers assembled at the walls of the castle wall. Throwing her arm out the woman shouted something before all the archers let their arrows fly, light glinting off the crystal off the woman's staff as the wind brushed over her.

* * *

A girl with short blue hair was standing amidst a battlefield, in one hand a massive black and purple broadsword wreathed in dark flames, around her was several men, all wielding different weapons as the girl lifted her sword above her head before looking up, a smile on her face as she shouted swinging his sword as a rush of wind surrounded her swing.

* * *

Three girls stood back to back, one with long yellow hair in a witch's hat and an adventurer's outfit holding a bow with a glowing blue string and a blue arrow of wind taking aim at those in front of her. Beside her was a yellow haired girl in a dress, strings dancing around her fingers to command the dolls floating around her, one with a lance leading the pack as they struck against those before them. The third girl had short blue hair covered by her helmet, a blue glow coming from the visor as the armored girl thrust her hands forward, a pair of blue lasers come from her hands the enveloped those before her.

* * *

A girl in a samurai's outfit with long white hair scoffed at those trying to surround her, a hand on the sheath of her katana before she drew it at lightning speed, fire whipping up around her as lightning danced from her blade, the girl pointing it forward with a smirk on her face, daring those around her to strike her.

* * *

The man's cloak had been thrown off him as he raised an armored arm to shield his face from the dark winds surrounding him and the weapons hidden in the field. Slowly the man tried to push forward, his armor being battered by the dark wind as he tried to push towards the rusted staff, which was quickly being enveloped by the dark winds. Reaching out for the staff the man grunted as he winced, trying to push forward despite the strength of the wind.

* * *

But from behind the man a bright light came, pushing back the winds as the man reached out, grabbing the staff in his open hand and pulling it away from the darkness as he turned around, staring in awe at the light coming from before him with a smile on his face. Standing within the light were two girls, one with long purple hair in a purple sweater and light purple pants, yet she was clutching a book in one hand while staring at the man with her eyes unmoving. The other girl was much more vivid, her long red hair flowing behind her as she reached out for the man to take her hand. "We'll find them. All of them." The red haired girl said as the man nodded before taking the girl's hand, the light enveloping all three of them as he did so.

* * *

"Run for it!" A man shouted as he gripped his cane, one his left was a girl with pink and white hair holding an umbrella running alongside him, and on his right as a man clad in black armor with a red scarf holding a gleaming white sword in hand, behind them a cloud of darkness trying to envelop the trio as they kept running.

But the floor beneath them was a window, underneath them was a different trio, running in the opposite direction towards the darkness. The man leading with had red hair and was clad in a desert scarf hood with light clothes revealing his tanned arms and the purple headband strapped to his side as he ran towards the darkness with those beside him, a look a tranquil anger on his face. To his left was a man in blue wielding a katana that was held in its sheath. To his right was a man clad in golden armor, a shield out in front of him as he ran alongside the other men, his spear glowing gold as they ran towards the darkness.

Inside the darkness before the three men were three figures. A woman with dark black hair and long red fingernails holding a girl with green hair in purple robes by the neck with a deep smirk on her face. There was a man with a sadistic grin on his face and a hand to his chin, stroking his goatee as he held a strange sword in his other hand. The final figure was a man with his back to the group, an axe clad in both hands clad in pure white and red, his hair a silvery grey and his eyes staring behind him a dark red as the tree men ran into the darkness after the group before they all disappeared.

* * *

A man holding a strange weapon stands before the woman with long white hair, the woman beaten and battered as she failed to look directly at the black haired man. The woman was chained to the wall with blood flowing down her head and across her nose. The man was clad in a dark black trench coat with spiky black hair, his eyes were an icy blue but he frowned before taking aim with his weapon at the chains binding the woman before a loud bang came from the weapon and a flash of light consumed the duo.

* * *

A man clad in pure white was standing amongst a field of flowers, pillars of light shooting up around him as the man turned to face something. The man's hair was a light blue and a red gem stuck out atop his forehead. Looking out open from his field of light there was a field of darkness, saddened by withered flowers was a figure clad in shadows with a manic white grin on his face and a red blade in hand The darkness slowly encroaching on the light as the man in white lowered his head and closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

But just before the darkness was able to overtake the light a man jumped down from above, crashing into the field of flowers and scattering petals all around him. The man in white looked up at the man clad in black armor, who carried a twisted yet simple axe that was slightly less rusted then before. On his back was a rusted staff with a purple jewel, glowing brightly as the light turned grey from the man's presence. Turning around the hand with the axe held out his hand to the man in white, who nodded before grasping the man's hand and being pulled up to face the darkness Both men had their faces towards the darkness as they readied themselves.

But they were not alone as several others dropped from above, everyone who had been fighting the darkness alongside them except for one. Within the darkness several other figures emerged, all of them waiting for their chance to strike as The man with the axe let out aloud yell before charging forward at the darkness and those who hid within it, everyone else following behind him in his charge before the light and darkness enveloped everyone there.

* * *

Sitting silent in a chair was the white haired woman, now clean and healed as she slowly raised her head. Before her was the man in black armor with the axe, his axe on his back as he held the rusted staff in his hands. Slowly the large man bent down before holding the staff out to the woman, who gave a soft smile as she took it from the man, standing up out of the chair as she raised the staff above her head with a soft smile as the man stood up again, the woman standing alongside him as they looked out upon the horizon, a field of flowers standing before their castle as many familiar faces watched the two from below, smiles and smirks on their faces as they watched the duo lead their people.

* * *

 _AN: And that was it. It was short, but it was something nice. It is however very detailed. I made sure of that bit. I don't expect many reviews, or any for that matter, but they would be nice. Anyway this was just a spark of inspiration I had from watching the Breath of the Wild trailer, hence the use of the music, but please, tell me what you think, and I'll see all of you later._


End file.
